1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens, a lens module, and a camera module having the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera modules are in widespread use in various kinds of electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cell phones, and laptop computers.
A camera module typically includes a number of lenses and an image sensor. When light enters the camera module, the surfaces of the lenses may reflect a part of the light. Typically, all the surfaces of the lenses reflect a part of the light before the light reaches the image sensor. Some of the reflected light is further reflected and thus redirected to the image sensor. The cumulative effect of all such multiple reflections of light may cause flare on the image captured by the image sensor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new lens, a new lens module, and a new camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.